


Someday I’ll Find You

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Barry and Iris travel to be future, where a young Nora accidentally sees them.





	Someday I’ll Find You

“Daddy?”

Barry felt the air being sucked out of his lungs. She wasn’t supposed to see them...see him. 

Shit. 

“Da-daddy?”

The young girl walked closer to where he and Iris stood. The small Flash figurine she was holding in her hand fell to the ground.

His eyes filled with tears as he bent down to greet her. 

“Hi sweetheart.”

She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around him, almost knocking him to the ground. 

He could hear that she was crying and his heart squeezed hard in his chest. 

“I’ve missed you so much!” Nora sobbed. 

Barry looked up from where his chin rested on his daughter’s shoulder to see his wife’s hand holding tight over her mouth. Evidence of how hard she was trying to keep it together. 

“Oh Nora,” he said sadly. 

She pulled back and gently touched his face. 

“You look younger than I thought you would.”

Barry placed his hands on either side of her arms. 

“Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me ok, and it might be hard to understand.”

She hung her head.

“You’re the wrong daddy aren’t you?”

Barry bit his lip hard and nodded his head yes.

“I’m so sorry. I wish I was him. I wish I could give him back to you and put our family back together. I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you and mommy.”

Nora looked up at her mother, surveying her face. 

“You’re not the right mommy either,” she said definitively. 

Iris crouched down so she was eye level with her young daughter, reaching a hand out to her. 

“I know how confusing and weird this must be Nora.”

She looked between both parents. 

“I’ve read a lot about time travel, so I understand...it’s ok.”

She sounded so mature and level headed, but her face gave away that perhaps it wasn’t as ok as she’d said. 

Iris placed a reassuring hand on her daughter. 

“Look baby, I can’t pretend to know what life has been like for you and me, but I need you to know how much I love you. You’re the single most important thing to me and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect you. 

I love your daddy so, so much and I need you to know that I’m sorry if I don’t talk about him enough or share stories with you. It’s just that...mommy’s hurting. 

Can you be patient with me?” Iris asks, a hopefulness in her voice. 

The little girl nods and reaches out to hug Iris. 

“I love you too mommy.”

Barry takes a slow, deep breath in.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Nora brings her attention back to her father. 

“And I’m so proud of you.”

Her eyebrows furrow. 

“For what?”

“Everything.”

She collapses into his arms and clings to him again as Iris rubs at her back. 

“I promise I’m trying as hard as I can to come back to you, ok? It’s all I’m thinking about, finding my way back to you and mommy. 

But I need you to keep being brave and for you and mommy to look out for each other. Can you do that?”

She nodded into his chest. 

“I love you Nora. More than anything.”

She pulled back, placing a hand on each of her parents. Trying to be strong for them, trying to anchor them, and it broke their hearts. Barry’s especially. He never wanted this kind of heartbreak for his own children. 

“I love you daddy. Someday I’ll find you and we’ll be a family again.”

They wrapped their young daughter in a tight hug.

Barry couldn’t help but smile, knowing how right she was.


End file.
